The Uchiha Pendant
by LuvNaruto100
Summary: The Uzumaki brothers try to steal the uchiha pendant but is caught. If they don' become the uchiha son's servant they will go to prison. Can the Uzumaki's escape the Uchiha's perverted ideas and hands? The fun has begun.SasuNaru,ItaiKyuu lemon later chaps
1. Pendant

**Naruto-**_Yay! Wait a minute. Kyuubi, in this fan fiction am I old enough?_ _**(Looks over at Kyuubi, confused)**_

**Kyuubi-** _yep, that's why she rated it M for mature, Baka_

**Naruto-** _Is that why Sasuke is molesting me more?_

**Kyuubi-**.....................

**Itachi**** and Sasuke- **_Thank you, Lauren!_

**Kyuubi and Naruto-** _This time we are screwed and there's no way to escape__** (sulks)**_

**Lauren- **_You might want to use another word__** (blushes)**_

**Kyuubi and Naruto-** _**(praying that it won't happen or that it will be in later chapters)**_

**Lauren-** Sorry you guys, but I've been wanting to do this! Hope you like my first M rated story!

**Dani-** _well since everybody else forgot I guess I'm stuck doing the disclaimer __**(sigh)**__ Lauren does not own Naruto, __Masashi Kishimoto__ does. Oh and before I forget, __**KYUUBI IS MINE**__! I'm lending him to Lauren for her story and she gave him to Itachi __**(glares at Itachi)**__ but he is __**mine**__!_

**Enjoy....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_**Chapter 1**_

**.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

"So this is the place, Kyuubi?" asked a boy with spiky blond hair who sat on the edge of the rooftop staring down at the town below.

"Yep, this is the Kohnoha kingdom," answered a red hair boy who stood up on the edge looking at the castle that was in the eastern part of the town.

"Seems like it's an easy town to steal from," said the blond his blue eyes roaming over the town. "We're not here to steal from the town! We're here to steal from the royal family," corrected the red head rolling his eyes at the blonde's stupidity.

"Oh yeah, what is the royal family's name again?" he asked getting up to face the red head.

"The Uchihas, they're the richest royal family," answered the red head tying his long red hair into a ponytail.

"So, Kyuubi, what're we going to steal from them?" asked the blond stretching his arms over his head yawning.

"We're going to steal the Uchiha pendant; it's one of the most valuable treasures in all of Kohnoha."

"So why are we talking, let's go get that pendant!" exclaimed the blond who was about to jump to the next rooftop toward the castle, but was pulled back roughly by the red head who smacked him in the head.

"Ouch! What was that for, Kyuubi?" whined the blond rubbing the sore spot on his head flinching at the pain.

"Why do you have to be such a baka, Naruto? We have to have a plan first before we go into a castle that is heavily guarded!" retorted Kyuubi sighing in dismay.

"Oh, so what's the plan?" asked Naruto who was still glaring at the boy.

"Well the pendant is in the youngest son's bedroom, Prince Sasuke Uchiha and every room in the castle is heavily guarded so it might be harder than the other missions," he sighed.

"So I just beat up the prince, get the pendant, then get the heck out of there," guessed Naruto grinning at his plan.

"Baka," he muttered under his breath at his foolish brother. Sometimes he wondered why he had an idiot of a brother as a partner for missions, but it was too late to trade him in. He was stuck with his brother for eternity.

"We have a real plan not an idiotic plan that can crash at any time," he said flicking his brother in the forehead.

"Then what is the plan, Genius?" asked Naruto his voice seeping sarcasm.

"Well I'll try to distract the guards and you will go into the prince's room, get the pendant and meet me outside the castle on this rooftop," he suggested pointing at the rooftop that they were standing on.

"Sweet, I get the stealing part!" grinned Naruto who jumped up and down in glee.

"Yes, you got the stealing part but don't messed it up by doing something stupid like getting caught," warned Kyuubi in a serious tone.

"Roger! Let's go already," he said jumping of the rooftop to the next one leaving behind his brother.

_I'm going to regret this somehow_ thought Kyuubi jumping after his little brother. _We are the Uzumaki brothers, known as the demon thieves_. Most of the Uzumaki family were famous thieves like their father was called the Golden Flash and their mom was the known as the Scarlet Butterfly.

Most of their family was retired so the Uzumaki brothers were the only Uzumakis who were thieves. Kyuubi Uzumaki was called the Crimson Kitsune because of his crimson hair and sly moves.

He had long crimson hair up in ponytail, crimson eyes like a demon, creamy skin, and a muscular, feminine body. One of his best and most deadly moves was seduction. He was the eldest brother of the Uzumaki sons.

Naruto was called the nine tailed Kitsune, because of his fondness for demon foxes and he was as swift as a kitsune. He had spiky blond hair, deep ocean blue eyes, three whiskers on each cheek, tan skin, and a slender but a muscular body.

One of his most deadly and best moves is the Rasengan, but he mostly used his ninja skills and tricks. Naruto was the youngest brother of the Uzumaki sons.. This was their first time stealing from a royal family like the Uchihas; their other missions were just stealing from stores and mansions. He just hoped that they didn't get caught or that his idiot brother wouldn't mess it up. The two headed toward the castle ready to do their mission and finish it.

**............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**_._

_**Castle**_

_Can't they hurry this up, I just want it to end!_

"Prince Sasuke!" The man opened his eyes to find that everybody was looking at him and his brother was smirking at him.

_Damn it_ thought Sasuke sitting up in his chair, irritated by the people around him.

He turned and glared at the man who called him out, breaking him away from his thoughts. The man gulped and dismissed the meeting trying to avoid the Uchiha gaze. Sasuke's hand clutched the arm of the chair tightly waiting for the last man to leave and sighed as he left.

"You really must pay more attention, little brother," snickered his brother getting up from his chair.

"Shut up, Itachi! Why can't our parents do this crap?" he asked running his hand through his silky blackish blue hair sighing.

"We're going to be the new kings of Kohnoha in a matter of time, Sasuke. So we have to learn and deal with things like this," answered Itachi poking his brother in the forehead.

Sasuke took three steps away from his brother scowling at the poke. "I hate when you do that," he scowled protecting his forehead if there was another poke attack.

"You didn't hate it when you were little," chuckled Itachi.

"That's when I was little, I'm 17 years old not seven!" He glared at his brother until hearing a crash that almost rattled the castle.

"What the hell was that?" asked Sasuke wide eyed.

"Someone must be trying to break in and steal something," answered Itachi shrugging his shoulders. "I'm going to my room, I think that you should too if they're going after the pendant. "Only a fool would try to steal the Uchiha pendant, you know that Itachi," scowled Sasuke rolling his eyes.

"I'm not sure about that, Sasuke," he said leaving the young Uchiha behind.

_Bastard_ thought Sasuke following his brother and strode down the hall where his room was located. When he was about to opened the door to his room he heard a crash and someone cursing but this time it was in his room.

_Brother was right; a fool would try to steal the pendant_ thought Sasuke creaking the door open so the thief wouldn't hear. He slipped into his room closing the door quietly and focused on the thief. Did they think we prince's were not taught the way of the ninja he thought scowling. He hid beside the dresser trying to see the thief's face.

The thief was going through his bedside dresser drawers where the Uchiha hid the pendant. Okay that isn't the safest place to hide it but come on how was he suppose to know that a fool got through the guards and was now in his room going through his dresser for the pendant.

"Yes I found it! See Kyuubi I didn't mess up," exclaimed the thief in glee.

_Sounds to childish to be a thief_ he thought confused. The thief turned around holding the pendant accidentally giving Sasuke the opportunity to see his face. Sasuke's eyes tore away from the pendant to the boy's face and froze.

The boy was beautiful! Spiky, messy, blond hair, delectable tan skin, three cute whiskers on each cheek making him look like a kitsune, and a slender but muscular body. But what caught his eye as the boy's beautiful deep ocean blue eyes. It felt like the eyes were drawing him to them. It felt like he was swimming in the boy's eyes. They were filled with childishness and laughter.

_This might not be so bad after all_ he thought smirking.

"Bummer I thought I would meet that prince and kick his ass if he tried to stop me. Well at least I got the pendant," said the boy yawning.

_Thinks he can kick my ass, well I'll show how to kick someone's ass _thought Sasuke getting up.

"Like you can kick my ass, Dobe!" he smirked startling the boy with his appearance. The boy jumped back keeping hold on the pendant pointing at the Uchiha in fear.

"You seem surprised Dobe. If you thought you were quiet and sneaky, you weren't. You really suck at being a thief," he snickered crossing his arms over his chest glaring at the boy with amusement in his obsidian eyes.

Naruto was shocked by how this man got into the room without him knowing it. Plus he was shocked by the man's appearance. The man had blackish blue hair (going to start calling it ebony or obsidian), obsidian eyes, moonlight skin, and a breathtaking body.

_No wonder he has most of the girls around here drooling at his feet_ thought Naruto blushing. Sasuke turned on the lights and almost had a nosebleed because of what the blond was wearing. He was wearing an orange tank top with a black swirl on the front, slim black pants, and a belt that carried daggers, kunai, shuriken, and etc, wearing a black bandana around his head beneath his bangs, and wore a crystal necklace around his neck.

_Thank god that I'm wearing these clothes_ thought Sasuke grateful for his special royal clothes.

_If I don't get the heck out of here Kyuubi's going to kill me_ thought Naruto sweat dropping.

**.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_**Kyuubi P.O.V.**_

Shit, they have too many damn guards thought Kyuubi who was trying to outrun dozens of guards.

_Got to find a hiding spot_ he thought, his eyes searching for a door. Finally finding one he boosted his speed getting away from the guards in time to get into the room He shut the door behind him and sighed in relief.

"That was too close," he muttered in relief.

Hearing the footsteps getting lower, he creaked the door open poking his head out. Seeing that there were no guards anywhere he was about to walk out of the room but a voice spoke up.

"So you're one who is causing the commotion," exclaimed a silky voice that sent shivers through Kyuubi. The light in the room came on almost blinding the red head, but it got him an opportunity to see the person.

Crimson eyes locked with obsidian eyes that belonged to the speaker, widening in shock. The man before Kyuubi was alluring and beautiful, well, in other words sexy. The man had long ebony hair pulled into a loose ponytail, obsidian eyes but there was a flash of crimson with three dots around the pupil, light tan skin, and a muscular body.

He was wearing black muscle shirt, black jeans that showed off his body, and wore the Uchiha crest necklace.

_Shit, he's the oldest prince_ thought Kyuubi who already seen the Uchiha's son's pictures.

"Wow, I never seen a sexy kitsune like you before," flirted Itachi with a sexy, silky voice.

_Great he's one of those men_ thought Kyuubi sighing.

_This one might be a keeper_ thought Itachi smirking evilly. The boy had long crimson hair tied up in a ponytail, crimson eyes, moonlight skin, and a slender feminine body.

_Major ukeness_ he thought his eyes roaming over the boy's body.

"Can you please stop staring at me like that?!" ordered Kyuubi blushing a beet color.

"Why should I? It's not every day that you get to see a sexy vixen like yourself," commented Itachi smirking.

"Sorry, but I don't go down that road, Prince," exclaimed Kyuubi leaning against the door accidentally shutting it.

_We'll see about that_ thought Itachi sneering. Suddenly Itachi was in front of Kyuubi and he stuck a key into the lock turning it until it clicked.

Hearing the click and feeling the closeness of the man on him, he slid out from between the door and Itachi, blushing redder than ever.

"What did you do?" asked Kyuubi looking at the door then to the key, he had a bad feeling about this.

"I locked the door and I'm the only one who can open it," he answered putting the key in his jean pocket.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" asked Kyuubi his blood boiling wanting to strangle the Uchiha.

"So you can't get away, why else?" questioned Itachi smirking and stepping closer to the vixen.

_I should've stayed out there with the guards_ thought Kyuubi sulky. _Now I'm stuck in a room with this pervert!_

**............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Kyuubi and Naruto-**_Why must we be punished for being ukes?_

**Itachi and Sasuke**_**-**__Yay for the Semes!_

**Dani-**_**(glaring at Itachi)**__ no matter what Lauren lets you do to him he's mine, don't forget it_

**............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_**Yay! I made a new fan fiction story! Plus it's M rated! My other fanfictions might take a little while longer to update because of this story and the real book I'm writing. I thank Dani for editing, my reviewers for reviewing and reading my story, and my friends for complementing my stories and support. I thank **__**Masashi Kishimoto**__** for making Naruto! Happy late Thanksgiving! I hope you had a great Thanksgiving! The next fan fiction to be updated is unknown.**_

_**Please review!**_


	2. Uchiha meet Uzumaki

_**I'm going to replace these after my editor returns the edited copies ( I think she's busy with Christmas or internet is crashed)  
**_

_**Merry Yaoi Christmas!**_

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_**Chapter 2**_

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_**Naruto pov**_

"My names not Dobe, Teme!" retorted Naruto sticking out his tongue at the man. He wasting my time with this name calling thought Naruto irritated by the man calling him a dobe.

"My name is not teme, either dobe," sneered Sasuke sending the boy a glare.

"Stop calling me that!" snarled Naruto clenching his fists tightly. I already have enough nicknames as it is!

"Make me," tempted the man beckoning with his hand for the boy to hit him. Naruto took a step forward but suddenly stopped confusing the Uchiha.

I got the damn pendant I don't need to mess with him he thought clutching the pendant tightly as a prize.

"Sorry but I have no reason to waste my time on a teme like you. Besides I got the pendant," he apologized showing him the pendant and added with a sneer, " And I don't waste my time with amateurs!"

Take that you bastard he thought sneering.

"Oh but I thought you wanted to kick my ass?" asked the man smirking devilishly. "Huh?" Naruto looked at the man like he was crazy. What does he mean I wanted to kick his ass? I never met him before.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, the youngest prince of the Uchihas. I heard that you wanted to kick my ass," introduced Sasuke smirking.

Wait a minute he's the prince! "You're the Prince!" outburst Naruto, pointing at the man.

"Yes. This is my room and that's the Uchiha Pendant who shouldn't be taken by little kids who don't know how to be quiet," sneered the Uchiha annoyed.

"I am not a child!" retorted Naruto who wanted to strangle the Uchiha.

"Yes you are, dobe." "My names Naruto Uzumaki the Nine tailed Kitzune! I am one of the most powerful thieves in all of Konoha! I don't take crap from snobs like you," protested Naruto his eyes blazing with fire of determination.

So that's his name, well that was easy thought the Uchiha smirking. I thought parents teach you to not tell strangers your name; this kid really is a dobe he thought sighing.

He looked once again at the flushed boy and almost fell. He's so cute when he's flustered he thought licking his lips.

Naruto looked at the Uchiha seeing that he was licking his lips and his eyes roaming over the boy's body. What the fuck! Naruto's face was red as a tomato when he felt those possessive obsidian eyes roaming over him.

He was licking his lips and his eyes were roaming over my body thought the kitzune his eyes darting to the door for an escape.

I'm getting out of here but first I need to knock this prince out thought Naruto glancing at the Uchiha who looked like he was in a different world.

Seeing this Naruto took the opportunity and lunched a punch at the Uchiha who was in daze.

The obsidian eyes turned crimson with three dots around the pupil and locked onto the blond learning his moves. Sasuke dodged the punch grabbing the boy's wrists and pushed him down with his body onto the bed.

The blond gave out a squeak from being pushed down with the Uchiha covering him.

Naruto tried to push the boy off him with his hands but his wrists were pulled over his head by one hand. He tried to use his legs but Sasuke stopped them by placing his knees on each side of them trapping them.

Convinced that the boy was trapped, he leaned in on the boy his lips closing in on the other boy's lips.

Well I am a prince and the blond does look like a princess (uke) so I think I just found my princess thought Sasuke. He nibbled the boy's lip making him gasp giving the Uchiha an entrance.

While the blond was trying to resist the kiss, Sasuke was in a whole other world.

The taste of the blond was so addictive; he tasted like cinnamon and spices. This can't be happening thought Naruto shutting his eyes tightly waiting for the kiss to end.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, which broke the kiss making the Uchiha growl in irritation.

I am going to kill the person who interrupted my kiss with the kitzune thought the Uchiha quickly tying up the blond's wrists and ankles with his sashes on his prince uniform.

"What the hell! Untie me you pervert!" ordered Naruto who was actually trying to gnaw through the sash around his wrists.

Sasuke got off the bed and walked to the door opening it to find five guards in the doorway. "Prince Sasuke there has been news that there are two thieves in the palace!" informed one of the guards.

"So there were two, well I got one right here but bring him and the other thieve to the throne room and tell my parents to be there," commanded Sasuke opening the door for them to see the blond.

"Yes sir!" they answered bowing before they went into the room to retrieve the boy. They came out with the boy in handcuffs holding him tightly so he wouldn't escape.

"Bastard! Pervert!" cursed Naruto glaring at the Uchiha, being dragged by the guards to the throne room.

Now to advise my plan into action thought the Uchiha smirking evilly.

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_**Itachi pov**_

Here I am in my room with a gorgeous vixen and he's has no way to escape. How great is that? I say that I'm very lucky to come across a beauty as this vixen.

The bad thing is that he won't come near me he thought irritated. "Come on why won't you come here?" asked Itachi sounding sad and concerned.

"Sorry but no! I know your kind, you act innocent but you're just really a pervert," protested the red head swishing his hair behind him in a girlish manner.

Dammit he's the perfect uke and he knows my secret thought the Uchiha his eyes roaming over the boy's body and noticed the girlish manner.

He took a step toward the boy who took a step backward and the two kept doing it for a while until Itachi stopped. I'm not getting anywhere with him thought Itachi cursing under his breath.

"Why must you be so persistent?" asked Itachi looking irritated. "Because I don't want a pervert like you touching me," answered the red head sticking out his tongue at the man.

I'll do more than that my sexy vixen he thought picturing the red head under him in a submissive state moaning. Kyuubi looked at the man who was like raping him with his eyes.

His crimson eyes darted to the man's pocket where the key to the door was in and sighed.

If I want to get out of here and away from him, I have to use my moves thought Kyuubi sighing in defeat. Lets just get this over with he thought walking close to the Uchiha who wasn't paying attention closing the huge space between them.

Kyuubi wrapped his arms around the man's neck breaking the Uchiha's trance, who gazed down to see the vixen close to him.

"Itachi can you please kiss me?" pleaded Kyuubi with his seductive voice. Itachi seemed shock at first but relaxed. "Of course I do but what changed your mind?" he asked leaning close to Kyuubi's face.

"You're so sexy Itachi that I can't resist you," answered Kyuubi his lips parted in a sexy way.

While the Uchiha was occupied Kyuubi snaked one arm to the Uchiha's pocket to get the key. I'm almost there! Suddenly Itachi's hand grabbed Kyuubi's wrist and twisted it behind the surprised red head.

He brought Kyuubi's back to his chest and smirked at the position.

"How did you?" asked the surprised Kyuubi. "I knew that you wouldn't fall for me that easily my vixen," answered the Uchiha leaning his head into the red head's hair smirking into it.

"Let me go you pervert!" ordered Kyuubi struggling in the man's grip.

"First what is your name?" asked Itachi curious. "Well since I'll escape somehow, my names Kyuubi Uzumaki the Crimson Kitzune, one of the greatest thieves in the world," answered Kyuubi proudly.

"So can you let me?" he asked looking up at the man with puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry but my little brother used to that and it never worked on me before," smirked Itachi sighing but loving the cute face. "Just let me go!" "Not until I steal a kiss from you, my vixen," lied Itachi tilting Kyuubi's chin up to kiss him.

Suddenly there was a banging noise on his door interrupting him from kissing the vixen.

He wrapped his arm around the vixen's waist and arms securing him from escaping and walked to the door opening it to find a group of guards in the doorway.

They looked at Itachi then to Kyuubi and looked confused.

"Prince Itachi is this one of the thieves?" asked one of the guards nervously. "Yes it is, why are you here?" he ordered glaring at them pissed off by getting interrupted.

"Well prince Sasuke says to bring the two thieves to the throne room and says that he has a plan for them, he wants to talk to you when you get there," answered the guard.

"Really he does? Okay here you go," he said handing over Kyuubi to the guards who took the boy by the arms.

"Let me go! Bastard!" yelled Kyuubi being dragged down the hall to the throne room.

Way to go little brother thought Itachi smirking.

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_**Yay! I updated it! I know I'm not of the hook from my other stories. But I'm sort of having writers block with my other stories. I think I might have True tears by next weekend or this weekend. Sorry about that., it's in my head but it doesn't want to be typed. Merry yaoi christmas!  
**_


	3. Punishment

_**Everyone: too busy, drinking eggnog**_

_**I'm going to replace these after my editor returns the edited copies ( I think she's busy with Christmas or internet is crashed)  
**_

_**Merry Yaoi Christmas!**_

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Chapter 3**

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

The two boys were forced to kneel in front of the royal family by the guards. "Naruto what happened?" asked Kyuubi struggling against the guards grip on him.

"I got caught by the youngest prince," answered Naruto looking down in embarrassment, blushing.

"It was my fault," whispered Naruto in a guilty tone.

Kyuubi looked at his brother and sighed. 'No it was my fault, I thought I could distract the guards but I got caught myself," he said in a guilty tone.

"You got caught by the oldest Uchiha?" asked Naruto staring in shock at his brother. "Yeah," answered kyuubi blushing.

"Silence you thieves," ordered one the guards who looked nervous when he looked back up.

The brothers looked up to see their captors and the king and Queen sitting in their thrones. The king looked similar to Itachi but wore a frown and face looked stern.

The queen was more like Sasuke but she looked gentle and sweet, the opposite of her husband. They do say that opposites attract thought Kyuubi raising an eyebrow at the couple.

"So you are the thieves that caused the entire ruckus. It was really stupid of you to try and steal the Uchiha pendant," said the king sending disapproving glances at the thieves.

"It's really amazing that both of you met with our sons and not getting caught by the guards," complemented Mikoto giving them a sweet smile.

Hate the king but love the queen they thought keeping their attention on the queen. "Don't complement them, Mikoto! They tried to steal our most valuable treasure," bellowed the man sending his wife an angry look.

"Dear they're just children just like our sons," she said looking over to her sons.

"That's no excuse, their punishment should be death not just a smack on the hand," retorted the king sending us a glare.

Now we know where they got the glare from thought Naruto who was afraid that their punishment was to be death.

"But sweetie maybe we can give them a chance, our sons have a plan," she informed waiting for her sons to explain there plan.

"Farther, Sasuke and I talked about it and you know that we don't have any personal servants. So we thought that they can be our servants,' explained Itachi his eyes landing on Kyuubi. "Even mom agreed to it," informed Sasuke who stood by his seated mother.

Did they just say personal servants thought the brothers in fear?

"How is that punishment?" asked the king confused and angry. "Come on sweetie, your boys seem really interested in these boys,' beckoned Mikoto whose eye sparkled in hope.

"But that won't be punishment, they'll be living in luxury," informed the king sending us a glare.

"There is no freaking way that I'm going to be that bastards servant!" outburst Naruto struggling against the guards grip. "Me either! Your sons are evil perverted boys!" added Kyuubi trying to get out of the guards grasp.

The king looked at his beaming wife then to the Uzumaki brothers confused. "So you're saying that it would be like torture if you were my son's servants?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well duh!" they both answered avoiding the Uchiha brother's gazes. "Well if that's how you feel then you are now my son's servants," exclaimed the king surprising the thieves.

"Fuck no!" retorted Naruto thrashing out at the guard to get away. The king threw them a glare and smiled in an evil way that scared the hell out of them.

"Well if you don't become my sons servants then you will go to jail! So what do you choose, jail or servants?' threatened the king waiting for their answer.

They looked at the queen for help but she just gave them an "I'm sorry" look and then looked at the brothers. The uchiha's had smirks on their faces with evil glints in their eyes and they even saw them lick their lips.

The brothers looked at each other and sighed. "We pick servants," answered Kyuubi looking defeated. "Well that's done, Mikoto lets leave the Uchihas with their prizes," he sighed getting up from his throne leaving the throne room with his wife following.

"What should we do with them?" asked one of the guards who were tired from holding down Kyuubi. "Escort Kyuubi to my room and Naruto to Sasuke's room," ordered Itachi with a smirk.

The guards pulled the thieves, who were thrashing out at them, up and dragged them out of the room. "I think we just hit the jackpot, Itachi," he smirked, watching the guard drag his kitzune out of the room.

"This is going to be fun," Itachi snickered, licking his lips.

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_**Naruto pov. (Almost night)**_

"I'll give you anything! Just please let me go!" begged the blond giving the guard his extreme puppy dog eyes, hoping it would save him.

"Sorry kid, but orders are orders," apologized the guard sitting the blond on the uchiha's bed. "I'm a thief, I can get you anything that you want!" pleaded Naruto trying to untie the ropes that bounded his wrists together.

"I hope that you survive! See ya!" said the guard running out of the room fast closing the door behind him quickly. The ocean blue eyes now grew enormous when he saw how fast that guard got the hell out of the room.

Shit! I'm getting the fuck out of here thought the blond who was doing everything in his power to untie himself or rip the ropes apart.

He jumped off the bed onto the floor so he could still escape through the window even though his hands were tied up. "What do you think you're doing?" The blond whirled around to see the young Uchiha standing at the doorway watching the blond in amusement.

There is no freakin way that I'm going to be this perverted bastards servant thought Naruto slowly back up from the Uchiha.

"I'm getting the fuck out of here and bringing my brother with me," remarked Naruto watching the Uchiha closely trying to untie the ropes.

"Why do you think that you can escape from me? There are guards all around the palace, so they'll catch you in a second," remarked Sasuke stepping closer to the blond.

"Sorry but I hate self-centered bastards like you. See ya!" sneered the blond turning around quickly to escape the Uchiha.

But he was too fast for the blond. The Uchiha grabbed the blond's arm pushing him onto the bed with him hovering over the blond whose eyes were enormous with shock and anger.

He locked the blond's arms on each side with his hand and knees trapped the blond from kicking. "Get off of me, you teme!" hissed the blond remembering what happened earlier in the Uchiha's room, blushing crimson.

"Why? I should devour you right here and right now. I could possibly do anything I want to you," he whispered into the blond's ear sending shivers through the blond.

"Dammit, you already stole my kiss! What else could you possibly want?" asked Naruto ignoring the uchiha's gaze. "I want you," answered Sasuke taking the blond's chin turning it to face him and leaned down capturing the angel's lips.

A powerful urge shook him making him want to do more to the blond. Fight it, Uchiha thought Sasuke fighting the side that wanted to o farther than just a kiss.

The blond began to struggle making the Uchiha break from his fight and leave the blond's lips. He looked down at the blond whose lips were parted and face was flushed.

A little kiss like that can affect the kitzune thought Sasuke smirking in amusement. "Dammit you did it again!" cursed the blond trying to knock the Uchiha off. The Uchiha sighed and onto the blond scaring the hell out of him. "Get off of me, you teme!" ordered the blond trying to push the Uchiha off of him.

"If I'm getting off then you're coming with me," informed the Uchiha rolling off of the blond wrapping his arms around the kitzune's bringing him with. The blond squeaked when he saw what position he was in while the Uchiha brought the covers over them trapping the blond with him under the covers.

The Uchiha had his arms wrapped around the blond's waist bringing him chest to chest with the Uchiha (well head to chest) making it impossible for the blond to escape the Uchiha.

"Why do I have to sleep with you!" whined Naruto blushing crimson trying to push the Uchiha away but was tired of pushing him away.

"Because you're mine and this is going to be your bedroom since you're my personal servant," answered the Uchiha cuddling the blond cutely.

"Teme," muttered the blond who gave up on escaping and sighed. He snuggled closer to the Uchiha for warmth making his head rest on the uchiha's chest making the Uchiha smirk.

Next morning is going to be fun thought the Uchiha cuddling the blond gently and smirked into the blond's hair.

This is going to be a long torture thought the blond sighing into the Uchiha's chest.

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_**Kyuubi pov. **_

That guard left quickly thought Kyuubi who sat on the bed his eyes roaming over the Uchiha's room. Well I didn't get to see the room clearly last time because of that pervert thought Kyuubi getting up from the bed running his hands through his hair.

Why Naruto couldn't have learned the tactic to untie great bindings thought Kyuubi knowing that his brother was still tied up.

He looked around the room his eyes catching every aspect until something caught his eyes. It was a painting of a woman surrounded by the forest and animals holding a bow and arrow in defense not in offense.

He walks up to the painting to get a closer look and stared in awe. I guess the Uchiha likes Greek myths thought Kyuubi his eyes roaming over the painting in excitement.

It was Artemis the Goddess of Hunt, one of Kyuubi's favorite goddesses. In the painting Artemis was carrying a bow and arrow with a deer, her animal or symbol, standing beside her like a guardian while she was sitting by a pond surrounded by many other animals.

Like Artemis, kyuubi is trying to keep his virginity safe but with a perverted Uchiha and other suitors wanting him, it's kind of hard for him.

So the Uchiha is fond of Greek mythology thought Kyuubi trying to keep down his laughter of a prince having this kind of stuff. Suddenly a pair arms wrapped around the surprised vixen's waist, bringing his back close to the captors chest.

"Itac-hi!" stammered Kyuubi blushing crimson from the Uchiha being so close to him. "I see that you seem to like my painting of Artemis," exclaimed Itachi looking at the painting.

"Yeah, Artemis is one of my favorite goddesses," replied Kyuubi staring at the painting but his hands were still tugging at the Uchihas arms to let him go.

"You don't have a favorite Greek God?" asked Itachi who seemed curious of the boy's answer. "Apollo, because he is the brother of Artemis," answered Kyuubi averting his gaze from the Uchiha.

"You know who you look like, kyuubi?" suggested Itachi smirking.

"Let me guess Aphrodite, cause I attract many suitors. You are so predictable, Itachi," remarked Kyuubi in a sarcastic tone. He always heard this from every suitor who wanted him and craved after him.

"No, you remind me of Artemis the goddess of Hunt," replied Itachi surprising the vixen with his suggestion.

Kyuubi was too shocked to say anything so Itachi began to explain. "Artemis was a sexy tomboy virgin who was involved with animals and wilderness. You're sexy, feisty, acts like a wild animal when you're caught, and a virgin," explained the Uchiha smirking at the virgin part.

Bastard thought the vixen blushing crimson at the virgin part.

"Perverted bastard," muttered Kyuubi trying to escape the uchiha's grip around with his waist.

"So which god do I remind you of?" asked Itachi into the vixen's ear sending shivers down the red head's neck.

"You remind me of Hades the God of the Underworld, because you want someone who doesn't want you, don't smile that much, and doesn't know how to stop when he's told to," sneered the vixen who turned his head to see what the uchiha's face looked like.

He must be horrified that I said that he reminds me of Hades thought Kyuubi snickering.

But when he saw the Uchiha's face it was not what he expected from the Uchiha. The Uchiha was trying to keep from laughing but it was no use.

"Why are you laughing? I called you Hades!" asked the vixen whose blush spread from his face to his ears, trying to wrench out of the uchiha's grip.

"Because isn't Hades smart, brother of Zeus, and gets the goddess that he wants? So that means I'm intelligent, have a brother who acts and looks like a god to some people's eyes, and I get the goddess I want," he smirked bringing the flushed vixen closer to his chest.

"You wish, pervert!" remarked Kyuubi twisting in the uchiha's grasp.

The Uchiha let the vixen go who turned around facing the Uchiha, and threw some clothes at him. Kyuubi caught the clothes and looked at them and figured out what they were.

"There is no way I'm going to sleep with you!" shouted kyuubi blushing crimson when he saw that it was a silky red top and red silken bottoms.

"I'm not asking you, I'm ordering you or do you want to go to jail?" he asked watching the vixen flinch at the idea of being in jail.

"Okay but turn around so I can change," ordered Kyuubi glaring at the Uchiha. The Uchiha just stared at him like waiting for the show to start.

"I mean it!" hissed Kyuubi blushing crimson glaring at the Uchiha with fire.

The Uchiha turned around this time sighing that he wasn't be able to watch the vixen undress. After 5 minutes the vixen was dressed in the nightclothes embarrassed to be wearing it and to have the uchiha's gaze on him.

The Uchiha looked at him then to the bed making it clear that he wanted the vixen in the bed right now. Kyuubi sighed and slowly got into the bed on the right side being followed by the Uchiha who got on the left side.

He was hoping that the Uchiha would stay on his side but his hope was mashed when the Uchiha wrapped his arms around the vixen bringing him to the uchiha's chest.

"Possessive bastard," muttered giving in to the Uchiha's grasp on him.

Caught the wild vixen though the Uchiha smirking in victory.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

_**Yay! I updated! Everybody is too busy to say anything, they're drinking eggnog and wrapping presents. Thanks for the reviews! Merry Yaoi Christmas and New years!**_

_**Please review!  
**_


	4. Bathhouse

_**Chapter 4**_

The sun shone through the window onto the blonde's eyes making him groan while hiding his face in the covers. His body scooted forward meeting another body that was radiating heat. He snuggled closer into the warmth, smiling softly into the warmth's chest.

The raven slowly stirred, feeling something snuggling against his chest. He looked down to find the blond sleeping against him. What surprised him was that the blond looked calm and gentle, unlike he did when they first met. The blonde's hair shone in the light, his face looked soft to touch, and lips were parted in a relaxed manner. To Sasuke, Naruto looked like an Angel. Although he wanted to stay in this position, the raven had to get up.

"Dobe, wake up," he whispered into the blonde's ear.

Said blond giggled from the feeling of air tickling his ear. Naruto's eyes fluttered opened. At the sight of a pale chest underneath him, he became confused. The ocean blue eyes looked up at and widened at the sight of whom it was. "What the hell teme?!" squeaked the blond, blushing from the close contact.

"You're the one who was snuggling up against me, dobe." Sasuke chuckled at the blonde's expression.

"Evil prince," murmured the blond as his blush darkened.

"So says the thief who was snuggling up against the evil prince," Sasuke sneered as he released the blond out of his grasp.

The raven got off of the bed leaving the cute blond fuming at what was said. _I can't believe I snuggled against that Teme _thought Naruto cursing under his breath.

"Get up," ordered Sasuke.

"Why should I? Do I look like a dog to you?" Naruto asked, sending the raven a glare, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You are going to do it because you are my servant and you will do as you are told," answered the Uchiha, his eyes never leaving the blond.

"I didn't ask to be your servant. I'd rather go to jail," scowled the blond as he angrily looked away.

Before he knew it, the Uchiha was on top of him, straddling him, and holding his wrists down onto the bed.

"What the hell are you doing teme!?" growled the blond, struggling against the raven's grip.

The Uchiha cupped the blonde's chin in his hand, forcing him to look the raven in the eye.

"Listen to me, even if you did choose to go to jail, I wouldn't have allowed it to happen. Do really think that I would ever let any of those scoundrels touch you?! Even if I would allow you to go to that…place, you would still be my servant. You belong to me. Got it!?" By the time the raven finished his speech, his eyes was glittering with anger and jealously.

Naruto nodded, astounded by the raven's sudden change of attitude. The raven got off the blond and walked to the door, the whole time avoiding the blonde's gaze.

"One of the servants will escort you to the bath house so you can get cleaned up and dressed properly as a servant," informed the raven before leaving.

_So I would've been screwed anyway_ thought Naruto sighing deeply. _But come on I never asked to be a servant anyway. I just wanted to steal the pedant and get the heck out of there_. _But no, that damn prince just had to stop me and steal my first kiss._ The blond blushed at the thought of the kiss. _Mom and Dad aren't going to be happy about this…_

Naruto perked up when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in!"

A girl, with brunette hair pulled into an odango style, brown eyes, cream colored skin, and dressed in Chinese formal wear, walked into the room.

"You must be Naruto, Sasuke's personal servant," exclaimed the girl "My name's TenTen, I'm going to be helping you with being a servant."

_She seems nice _he thought smiling at the girl. TenTen signaled for him to follow her to the bathhouse to get ready.

Once they arrived at the bathhouse the girl sat his fresh clothes on the counter for him. She gave him his towel and turned around, politely waiting for him to undress. When the blonde was finished, he wrapped the towel around his waist and told her he was done. She turned around, and walked around the boy, inspecting him with a smile.

"Wow, I never knew he had great tastes," she giggled. Her eyes shone with amazement.

"Huh?"

TenTen walked up to Naruto, and ran her fingers through his golden locks, surprising him. "Beautiful blond hair, ocean blue eyes that sparkle with innocence, delicate tan skin, and a muscular yet feminine body; you are perfect for Prince Sasuke!" acclaimed TenTen as she clasped her hands together in glee.

"I enjoy the compliments, but I do not belong to that bastard," scowled Naruto clenching his fists.

"Yes you do, besides, it was meant to be!" she exclaimed.

"I'm a thief and in no way what-so-ever am I gay. Besides Naruto Uzumaki doesn't belong to anyone," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Is that right, dobe?" whispered a husky voice into the blonde's ear. The voice sent shivers through Naruto's body.

A pair of arms wrapped around the blonde's waist, pulling him to a muscular chest, making the blond eep.

He looked up to see who it was and scowled. "Let go of me, teme!" ordered Naruto, struggling against the Uchiha's grip on his waist.

"Why should I?" asked Sasuke, resting his chin on the blonde's shoulder.

"Because I said so."

"TenTen, you may leave, but guard the door in case he escapes," commanded Sasuke smirking.

"Yes, master." TenTen left the room leaving the poor blond with the Uchiha.

The blond finally broke free from the raven's grasp and glared at the raven, but stopped seeing what he was wearing. The raven was also wearing a towel around his waist like the blond. The blonde's eyes landed on the raven's moonlight pale, muscular chest and he blushed at the sight.

"Bastard, what are you doing in here?" asked Naruto. He tried hiding his blush, but failed miserably.

"About to take a bath," he answered smirking at the blonde's blush.

"There's no way I'm taking a bath with you!" retorted the blond pointing his finger at the raven in a shaken manner.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"Because it's embarrassing and you're a pervert."

_That's it, time for drastic measures _thought Sasuke, his eyebrow twitching in irritation.

"Sorry, but you're going in," he snickered running toward the surprised blond who had no time to block the Uchiha. Sasuke pushed the blond into the heated water and walked into the water, waiting for the blond to come back up. When the blond came backup, his face was red from the hot water and the anger from being pushed in.

"Why the hell did you do that teme?!" shouted the blond as he glared at the Uchiha.

"Because you need to get clean," answered the Uchiha rolling his eyes at the blonde's question.

"That's it Uchiha, you're dead."

The blond jumped onto the raven, forcing him into the water. The two wrestled under water until the blond moved back into the raven making him hiss at the action. The blond felt something poke his ass, and turned his head around to see the Uchiha gritting his teeth. He looked down to see that the thing that was poking him was the raven's dick.

"What the fuck!?"

Naruto jumped away from the tortured raven, and swam four feet away from him. The blond murmured "pervert," as he bent his body, letting the water cover all of him except for his face.

_That surprised me, but it was enjoyable _thought Sasuke thinking of things that would lessen his erection.

The Uchiha made an attempt to swim over to Naruto, but the blond swam away from the Uchiha. Figuring that he was making little progress, the Uchiha gave up on the blond and began to wash himself. Seeing that he was now safe the blond began to wash himself, but kept the Uchiha in the corner of his eye. After a few minutes, the Uchiha stepped out of the water making the blond duck his head under water as he waited for the raven to cover himself. The raven covered himself with a towel, and the blond came back up swimming to where the Uchiha was getting out. Naruto tried to pull himself out of the water but failed. Noticing this, Sasuke stretched out his hand to the blond who eyed it suspiciously.

"I'm not going to bite, dobe," he sneered, rolling his eyes at the blonde's stupidity.

The blond took the Uchihas' hand and was pulled up by the raven, who tried to pry his eyes from the blonde's body. Everything was going well until one of the blonde's foot slipped on the edge, making him crashed into the raven, sending both of them to the floor.

The blond fell onto the raven his lips, meeting something soft and warm. The blond opened his eyes. He looked down to find the raven underneath him, and his lips on the raven's lips. Both of the boy's eyes were wide with confusion and embarrassment. Suddenly there was a crash that broke their trance. Both of them looked up to see TenTen lying on the floor, shocked. She was blushing like crazy, pointing at Naruto, then to the towel. He finally realized that he was naked and scrambled off the Uchiha, grabbing a towel in the process. He wrapped it around his waist while blushing furiously.

"TenTen, can you please get Naruto dressed and ready," ordered Sasuke, getting up off the floor, avoiding the blonde's gaze. The Uchiha walked to the door licking his lips so he could still taste the blonde. TenTen, who had witnessed the out of character action from the raven, was shocked.

Once he was out, TenTen gave out a loud squeal and jumped the blond in a yaoi fan girl way. "OMG, you were on him naked! Kissing him! Plus he licked his lips!" she squealed, jumping up and down in glee.

"It was an accident! I slipped!" retorted Naruto.

"Come on, let's get you into your clothes cutie," she giggled giving him his clothes.

The clothes felt soft and warm in the blonde's hands making him feel safer. While the blond got dressed, TenTen inspected a black case, hoping that the object was in there and safe.

"I'm done," informed Naruto, amazed by the clothing he was wearing now.

She turned around and gasped when she saw him. He was wearing a comfortable orange and gold Chinese mandarin outfit with an orange fox design on the front and back. It blended well with his blond hair, ocean eyes, and tan skin.

"You look so cute!" squealed TenTen with sparkles in her eyes. "The Prince really has some great fashion taste," she added.

"He chose the clothes?" asked Naruto surprised. From what he had seen, the raven mostly wore dark blue or black.

"Yep. You stay here while I go get the prince," she demanded as she ran out of the bath house, leaving him alone.

_That bastard stole my second kiss _thought Naruto, blushing at the event that happened earlier.

"If Kiba and the gang found out about this, I'm scarred for life," muttered Naruto, sighing deeply. He heard footsteps and voices coming close to the bathhouse and got ready to see what the teme had next for him.

"You should see him master, he's so cute in that outfit!" giggled TenTen opening the door smiling at the Prince who walked in behind her. The Uchiha scanned the blond and smirked.

"You're right. He is cute," he smirked as he traced the boy's body with his mischievous, perverted eyes.

"Shut up, teme!" retorted Naruto, sticking out his tongue at the Uchiha.

Ignoring the blond, Sasuke retrieved the black case from TenTen, and walked towards the blond. He took out a beautiful necklace with a fox as the pendant; the fox was made out of gold while the eyes were made out of rubies.

"What's that?" asked Naruto, fascinated by the mesmerizing fox. The Uchiha placed the necklace around the blonde's neck and whispered a chant.

"What was with that chant, teme?" Naruto asked as he tried to remove the necklace with little success.

"Members of the Royal family who have personal servants, or a servant, gives them a necklace with their favorite thing as the pendant. When the necklace is on the servant, and the master puts their chant on it, it binds them to their master. The necklace cannot be removed. Therefore, you can't escape this city or me." explained Sasuke, smirking in satisfaction.

"So you mean I'm trapped here with a Teme like you?" Naruto asked, still fascinated by the pendant, but pissed off by the chant. When the Uchiha nodded, everything in his world came crashing down.

"That's not fair! My dream is to be the greatest thief in all of Konoha! How am I suppose to do that if I'm stuck here with you?!"

"That dream may have to be forgotten," Sasuke stated as he watched the blond fume.

"Bastard." Naruto clenched his fist, dearly wanting to punch the Uchiha.

"Come on I have to show you to mother," commanded Sasuke, waiting for the blond to follow.

"No."

"You really have no choice in the matter," sighed Sasuke. "Come now!"

This time the blonde's body moved, on it's own, toward the Uchiha.

"What the hell!" cursed Naruto, trying to break free from the spell.

"I forgot to mention that it gives the master total control over the servant," added Sasuke smirking in victory.

"Asshole," cursed Naruto following the Uchiha unwillingly to see his mother.

"Besides my brother might be doing the same thing right now," snickered Sasuke, signaling TenTen to tell his mother they were coming.

"You forgot to seal the chant, or otherwise it might break master," informed TenTen blushing.

"Come here, kitzune," he ordered pointing his finger at the blond.

The blond walked up to the Uchiha who took the blonde's chin, and pressed his lips against the kitzune's lips. Something in the blonde's heart tugged, but the feeling disappeared when the Uchiha broke the kiss.

"Now it's done."

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_**Yay, I updated! Kyuubi's part is going to be in the next chapter, so don't worry. Thank you mickey8701 for editing my stories! Sorry but this chapter won't have the dialog this time, because I'm in a hurry. Until next time, bye!**_

_**Please review!**_


	5. Cheater! You only said personal servant!

_Yay! I updated! I sort of added a twist to the story, i hope you like it. I won't have a dialoge for this chapter since my Naruto crew are on vacation. Well the seme's are having a vacation but I don't think the uke's are. Because the seme's are going to be with them, which really sucks for them. They don't know that I've added a twist to the story. *evil yet perverted chuckle* So when they find out they're going to kill me! Well maybe the seme's will help me live. Summer Vacation!_

**I hope you like it and review!( And please review my other stories and Past Awaken)**

_**Thanks Jasmine(Mickey8701) for editing!**_

_**Disclaimer- **Sadly I don't own Naruto(Masashi kishimoto does)._

_**Enjoy^^**_

**_~****_ _~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*_'**

**'Cheater! You only said personal servants!'**

Kyuubi pulled at the pendant again, but it was no use. He looked down at the pendant and scowled. It was a ruby demon fox with golden eyes and gold accents. It was beautiful but it took his freedom. Now he's going to be stuck in this city with that stupid Prince forever. He didn't even want this! He just wanted to steal that damn pendant, but his plans were destroyed by that Uchiha. His parents were going to kill him if they heard about this. He fell onto the bed with a thump and sighed deeply. _I guess I should just get used this. _He heard the door creak opened and sat up, suddenly alert. A woman with short indigo blue hair, grayish amber eyes, and light cream skin walked in. She was carrying a black box that had Kyuubi's name imprinted on the top of it. She wore a silky royal blue dress that fell on her body perfectly.

The woman seemed very attractive to Kyuubi who couldn't take his eyes off her. When her eyes fell on him, a small smile grew upon her lips. "You must be Kyuubi, Itachi's new personal servant. My name is Konan," she greeted with a soft, serious voice.

He nodded, still dazzled by her beauty.

"Prince Itachi sent me here to get you dressed for the banquet. He picked out an outfit that I think will look dazzling on you."

He looked at the box that contained his outfit and raised an eyebrow. "Are you a servant or something?" he asked, looking back up at her.

She chuckled and shook her head. "I'm the prince's personal tailor. Itachi asked me to make your outfit overnight, which is really hard, but I would do anything for the royal family; especially the princes, Itachi and Sasuke."

"Oh…is it non-perverted?" he asked, pointing at the box with accusing eyes.

"Yep, it's perfectly safe. Please try it on…for me," she pleaded, giving Kyuubi the box.

"I'll do it for you, but not Itachi."

She turned around in order to give him his privacy. He placed the box on the bed and removed the top. His eyes widened at the clothes and he carefully took it out of the box. It was a silky, ruby red and gold Chinese mandarin outfit with a fox design that extended from the front to the back. It was breathtaking. It felt unbelievable. He undressed quickly and let the material slip on him.

Feeling that the red head was finished, Konan turned around and gasped at the sight. She clasped her hands in joy over her masterpiece on the beautiful boy. The outfit had fit him well and made him glow. It mixed well with his fiery red hair and moonlight skin. He had pieces of his hair fell delicately over the outfit.

"What do you think?" he asked, biting his lip.

"You look beautiful! In all my years of designing clothes, I have never ever seen my clothes presented like this!" she exclaimed with excitement and praise.

"Thank you," he said, blushing slightly.

"He's very breathtaking indeed."

The two turned to see Itachi leaning against the doorway, staring at Kyuubi with interest. Kyuubi blushed deeper at this, cursing himself for blushing. Itachi leaned off the doorway and walked towards Kyuubi. The closer he got to Kyuubi, the more dazzled he got by the vixen's beauty.

"You did an excellent job, Konan. I would love for you to join us for the banquet," suggested Itachi, giving her a smile.

"I would be honored," she exclaimed bowing.

Itachi gave her a slight nod and turned his attention to the vixen. He took Kyuubi's hand and kissed it. Shocked by the prince's manners, Kyuubi just stared at him, blushing.

"You look lovely," complimented Itachi with a slight smirk. None of the men who had hit on him in the past had ever acted like this.

"Never knew a pervert like you could have manners," Kyuubi snickered, eyeing him suspiciously.

"You'll get to know me better from now on." He took the vixen's hand in his hand and smirked. "Now let's go show you off to mother. She'll be overjoyed when she sees you and your brother," proclaimed Itachi as he led Kyuubi out of the room.

Kyuubi kept up with the two and kept quiet. It was weird to be treated like a regular person by a man. Most of them just tried to molest him and treated him like he was a tool. A loud rant made Kyuubi snap out of his trance.

"Take this pendant off, Teme!"

_I know that voice _he thought, walking in beside Itachi to see a familiar person. A fuming blonde was following an irritated Uchiha, ranting on about the pendant.

"You really need to control your servant, little brother," scolded Itachi with an amused smirk.

Sasuke turned to see his brother and scowled while Naruto ran to his brother. "Keep him away from me, aniki!" Naruto whined, hiding behind his brother and pointing at the Uchiha in fear.

"Naruto come here!" growled the irritated younger prince, rolling his eyes at the blonde's antics. Naruto whimpered as his body acted on his own.

Noticing this, Kyuubi grabbed his brother's arm, effectively stopping him from going any further. "Don't ever make my brother do something he doesn't want to do! You might be a Prince, but that doesn't give you the right to boss around people," Kyuubi growled, glaring at the younger Uchiha.

"Itachi, tell your servant to keep out of other people's business," Sasuke scowled.

"Itachi, please tell your brother not to use that power on him again. I can convince Naruto to behave," Kyuubi pleaded, not wanting his brother to be held against his will. Itachi stared at him for a while and nodded. Kyuubi and Naruto sighed in relief while Sasuke just grunted.

"Can you please just follow me, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, avoiding the mischievous blonde's gaze.

"Since you asked nicely, then yes. But if you do anything perverted, I'll go back to my brother."

Sasuke nodded in a gloomy way, but he was secretly hiding a smirk. He could still do anything to the blonde during and after the banquet. The group walked down the hall and came across a huge, mahogany door. When the door opened, the group was surprised to see Mikoto Uchiha standing on the other side.

"Mother, shouldn't you be sitting down with father?" Itachi asked raising an eyebrow at his mother.

"You know it's uncomfortable to be alone with your father at the dinner table," she said in a fake, serious tone.

"I can hear you!" boomed Fugaku from the long dinner table.

Mikoto giggled and ushered them in quickly. When Kyuubi and Naruto saw the abundance of food on the table, they practically drooled at the sight. So they were hungry, so what? They had been caught by the royal family, forced to be the prince's personal servants, forced to sleep with them, and to bend to their slightest whim. They had been through a lot. And they didn't get the chance to eat yesterday. They were hungry, damn it! But their view of the food was blocked by Mikoto who quickly stood in their way. She quickly inspected them from head to toe, which made them feel embarrassed. When she finished, she looked at them for a while with a serious expression. The Uchiha brother's sweat dropped, wondering what their mother was going to do. The next thing she did made them all jump.

"Both of you look absolutely beautiful! You did a wonderful job, Konan!" She squealed, glomping the two boys.

"Mother, you're going to choke them to death if you keep doing that," proclaimed Sasuke, not wanting his blonde to die.

"Oopsy," Mikoto giggled, letting them go.

"Let's go sit down and eat." Mikoto sat down across from the grumpy Fugaku while Itachi sat down beside Fugaku with Kyuubi beside him. Mikoto looked over to Naruto, who was looking for a seat, and giggled.

"Sit by me, Naru-kun!" exclaimed Mikoto, patting the seat beside her.

He sat down beside her, with the Uchiha sitting down beside him, while Konan took a seat beside Kyuubi. Servants came out with dishes placing them in front of each person. When Naruto saw his dish, his mouth watered at the sight. It was ramen! But how did they know that he liked ramen? He looked over at Mikoto with a confused expression.

"Well since your name means fishcake, we thought of ramen! Do you like ramen?" she asked in a curious tone.

He nodded and looked over to see Kyuubi eating sushi. Of course he would be eating that. He looked over to see Itachi eating Okonomiyaki with many toppings that Naruto loved. He looked over to see that Mikoto was eating Oyakodon while her husband was eating Yakisoba. Damn, he only ate ramen most of the time. The foods they were eating looked good too, yet he would never cheat on ramen! Never in his life. He looked over to Sasuke and wasn't surprised by what he saw. The young Uchiha was eating Sashimi with soy sauce. _I don't know how, but that was really what I expected him to eat. _He then looked at Konan to see that she was eating the same thing as Itachi.

"So you two are famous thieves?" asked Konan while taking a sip of her tea. Naruto nodded, slurping half of the ramen.

"Where?" asked Fugaku, surprising everyone with the question.

"Konoha, Hidden Leaf village."

"Interesting," muttered Fugaku under his breath.

"If you got caught so easily, then you must suck at it," scoffed Sasuke, taking a bit of his food.

"Stupid teme!"

Mikoto giggled at this while Sasuke shot him an amused smirk.

Naruto slammed his foot on the young Uchiha's foot making him almost choke on his food in pain. Naruto smirked at this and resumed eating his ramen.

"You four make the perfect couples!"

The two Uzumaki brothers just stared at her in shock while the Uchihas just snickered.

"Kyuubi has that sultry, feisty atmosphere about him which blends well with my polite, sexy Itachi. Naruto has that hyperactive, childish, cute atmosphere about him that can be tamed by my possessive and handsome Sasuke," explained Mikoto, clasping her hands in joy.

"You forgot perverted!" exclaimed Naruto in a brooding manner.

"Rude," Kyuubi added.

"Obnoxious."

"Possessive."

"Anti-social."

"Bastard."

"Obsessive."

"Don't forget evil," they said at the same time.

When they turned to see Mikoto's expression, they were surprised by what they saw. She had sparkles in her eyes and was staring at them in awe. "That's it, I can't keep this in. I hope that my sons pick you two to be their brides!" she squealed, clasping her hands together in excitement.

Hearing this, the two thieves almost choked on their food. "W-What do y-you m-mean b-brides?" Naruto coughed from almost choking on his food.

"Mother, that was suppose to be a secret!" proclaimed Itachi avoiding the vixen's stare.

"I couldn't hold it in!"

"I thought we were supposed to be their personal servants!" Kyuubi argued frantically, looking from Mikoto to her older son.

"Well they are princes so can change their mind if they want to."

An idea pooped in Naruto's mind, making him smirk in victory. "Aren't Princes supposed to marry princesses? Kyuubi and I are boys and thieves." Naruto asked, thinking that he had it all figured out.

"They're Uchiha's silly. They can marry whoever they want, even if it's a boy."

Both of the ukes sunk down into their seats, embarrassed by what she said.

"They have two days after today before they choose their bride. So for your sakes, you better hope that they don't choose you two." Kyuubi and Naruto's eyes grew wide with fear and they sunk in their seats deeper.

"Don't worry; there will be a lot of suitors coming here from other kingdoms to woo my sons," assured Fugaku, surprising them all once again. This actually made them fill better...until he spoke again. "But it seems that my sons have taken a liking to you so I think it with probably be 97% chance that they will pick you."

Finally having enough, they stood up in protest. "There's no way that I'm going to marry this perverted bastard!" they both said pointing at their own Uchiha.

The Uchiha family just looked at them. Mikoto was giggling like a fan girl; Fugaku had his eyebrows raised; while the Uchiha brothers were amused by their ukes protest.

"Mother, can I be excused from the table so I can take Kyuubi to meet my friends? So he knows who to trust and obey if I'm gone somewhere." Itachi asked, standing up.

"Of course!" she chirped with a smile.

Itachi took Kyuubi's hand, leading him out of the dining room, with Konan following close behind.

_Don't leave me here with this pervert, Kyuubi _thought Naruto, yearning for his brother to come back. He looked over to see the younger Uchiha only to find him slyly smirking. He gulped at the sight and knew that he was dead meat.

"Sasuke why don't you go visit your cousins in the garden and let them see your new servant," suggested Fugaku, knowing that his son wouldn't do anything to the blond in front of his cousins. Especially the girl, who would faint if he did something perverted. He felt sorry for the blond. Itachi was older and more skilled at the arts of charming girls (or boys) more so than his younger brother. Sasuke knew how to charm, but he was much more possessive and ruder than his older brother. He knew it was his fault that Sasuke was like that. He had given Itachi more of his attention than Sasuke, who hated living in his brother's shadow. At least he had softened up a little when that blonde boy came. Fugaku watched as Sasuke took Naruto's hand, softly leading him out of the room. He gave out a deep sigh and looked over to his bubbly wife.

"You know you spoil them too much, Mikoto."

She shrugged at that comment with a smile on her face. "I spoil them but they got their determination and possessiveness from their father," she commented.

He chuckled at this and wondered. There was one question that had always been on his mind. "How did they become so perverted?" he asked curiously.

Their sons didn't get that from them so who did they get it from? They both thought the same thing. A man with spiky silver hair, a bandage over his left eye, and a sly smile came into their mind.

"Kakashi Hatake," they both murmured with sighs.

**_~****_** **_~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*_**

Naruto was in awe as he took in the garden's beauty. The grass was filled with luscious green, trees that weren't even indigenous to the area; there were many flowers and animals of all kinds, and large fountains in various spots of the garden to brighten its beauty. It seemed like a beautiful rainforest to the amazed blonde.

Noticing the blonde's amazement, Sasuke smiled softly but it quickly turned into a frown when they were came across two people who were sitting on the side of the fountain. Naruto glanced at the Uchiha's expression and raised an eyebrow at it. He wondered what was troubling the bastard. He sneaked a peek in front of Sasuke and saw two people sitting on the fountain. One had long brunette hair, pale lavender eyes, a bandage around his forehead, and milky color skin. The other one had long dark blue hair, pale lavender eyes, cream colored skin, and to Naruto's joy, a good sized bosom.

"Uchiha." greeted the brunette in a competitive tone.

"Hyuga" Sasuke greeted back with an even more competitive tone.

"Hello Uchiha!" the girl greeted in a shy tone. Sasuke gave her a small smile, silently accepting her greeting, which made her blush cutely.

Naruto looked in between the two now glaring boys and shrugged. He turned his attention to the cute girl who noticed him quickly and blushed furiously.

"Hi! My names Naruto Uzumaki! What's yours?" He greeted holding out his hand to her.

She placed her hand in his hand, blushing when he kissed it gracefully.

Even though he was a thief he still had manners, especially for the ladies.

"I'm Hin-at-a," she stuttered, still shaken up by the kiss from the blonde. You would too if he did that to you! (ADMIT IT!)

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl," he complimented, giving her a grin. She blushed darker and fidgeted with her hands.

"Who is this?" Naruto turned his head to see a pissed off Sasuke and a curious brunette. The blonde looked at the girl again, then to the brunette. Their eyes were the same. _Are they twins or something? _He looked at the Uchiha with confusion and pointed at the maybe twins.

"Naruto, this is Neji Hyuga. He's the prince of the second Hyuga kingdom," introduced Sasuke, pointing at the male brunette who was still starting at him.

"And this is Hinata Hyuga, the princess of Hyuga Kingdom…and Neji's cousin too," he finished, pointing at the cute girl.

"They're my distant cousins, the Hyugas. They're from the Byakugan kingdom whose power is only second to Uchihas. Neji is the prince of the second Hyuga kingdom which was half of the other Hyuga Kingdom. While Hinata is the princess of the Hyuga Kingdom, which is now cut in half," explained Sasuke with a smirk, seeing that Neji was frowning when he said second powerful.

"What do you mean cut in half?" asked Naruto curious about the explanation.

"The Hyuga kingdom had two parts, main house and branch. They really didn't get along that much so they had an agreement about cutting the kingdom into half. The main house got one half while the branch got the other half which they called the new Hyuga kingdom. Neji is from the branch while Hinata is from the main house," answered Sasuke, rolling his eyes at the blond.

Sasuke sneaked a peek at Neji who had lost his frown and was staring at Naruto. He didn't like the fact that Neji was staring at his blond. "This is Naruto Uzumaki, my personal servant," introduced Sasuke, watching the brunette for anything suspicious.

"I used to be a thief until I got caught by this bastard and forced to be his servant," Naruto scowled, not wanting to be called a personal servant.

"A thief?" Hinata asked fascinated by what the blonde said.

"Yep! My brother and I were trying to steal the Uchiha pendant but we got caught…" he explained, embarrassed about the getting caught part.

"Interesting," murmured Neji, seeing that the Uchiha's triumphed expression and the blonde's annoyed one. _I'm guessing something happened between those two when he got caught_. He scanned the blonde and was dazzled by what he saw. The blonde was like an angel sent from above. Neji wondered what would happened if he flirted with the blonde. It would be fun seeing the Uchiha get angry.

"So Naruto, do you like being Sasuke's personal servant?" Neji asked, watching the Uchiha fume at that question. Naruto shook his head no, wondering why he asked that.

"Then why don't you be my wife? You can still be a thief, of course," Neji asked with a sly smile. "

"Really? That would be awesome! But you're a boy," exclaimed Naruto, not completely understanding the question.

_There's no way I'm letting that asshole take my Naruto away from me! Especially not for a bride!_ Sasuke thought angrily.

"When you become my bride, I'll let you go and let you be a thief again," explained Neji, lying through his teeth.

"So if I become your wife, you'll set me free?" Naruto asked with curiosity in his eyes. Neji nodded making the blonde jump in joy. But he didn't know that Neji was just saying that so he would become his wife. Hinata looked curiously over at her cousin

Before Naruto could say his answer, he felt himself being pulled into something and meeting warm lips. He tried to squirm out of the grasp, but the hold tightened. He felt something lick over his lips and opened his mouth to protest. It was a wrong move.

The person took this time to plunge their tongue into his cavern. The tongue explored his mouth, making him moan from the pleasure. His body felt hot for some reason and his groan throbbed with pleasure. The person tasted like strawberries to Naruto. Their air was disappearing quickly which made them break the kiss. He didn't want it to end, but he needed air. The person broke the kiss, making them both gasp. Panting heavily, and with eyes glazed in lust, he looked to see that the person who kissed him was the Uchiha. The Uchiha looked flustered from the kiss. His cheeks were tinted with pink, his eyes were glazed over like Narutos', and he had a noticeable little problem downstairs.

Sasuke looked over to the Hyugas' and smirked in satisfaction. Hinata was down for the count with blood seeping from her nose. It must have been too much for her. He then looked over at Neji who was shocked and angry at the same time. Neji was gritting his teeth in anger and little droplets of blood were seeping from his nose. What Sasuke said next made Naruto blush as dark as Hinata.

"He's mine!"

**_~****_** **_~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*_**

**_I hope you liked it! So how did you like my twist? Believe me, this wasn't suppose to be planned but I guess it works. Well it works if the reviewers like it^-^ Please tell me what you think^.^ I have no idea what's going to be updated next. i'll have to ask Jasmine(beta), what's next. _**

**_Please Review!(if you want me to continue this story!) _**


	6. Old friends and Sexy surprises

_Hello everyone! I passed my driving permit test! there will be a sad surprise for you at the end but don't worry it won't be for that long. I hope you like this chapter. My beta came up with the idea about the sexy idea in my story._

**I hope you like it and review!( And please review my other stories)**

_**Thanks Jasmine(Mickey8701) for editing!**_

_**Disclaimer- **Sadly I don't own Naruto(Masashi kishimoto does)._

_**Enjoy^^**_

**_R.I.P. The King of Pop, Michael Jackson_**

**_We miss you, Michael!_**

******_~****_ _~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*_**

**Old friends and Sexy surprises.**

**Kyuubi POV**

_I wonder where the raven is taking me. He said to meet his friends. Does he want to show me off to them or something? He's a dumb ass if he thinks I'm going to let him show me off… _

We entered a dark, yet beautiful, room that had ruby colored drapes, a black wall, and ruby-colored furniture. There were candles everywhere instead of lights. It looked like a secret vampire hang out. It was a mysterious, beautiful room. While I was preoccupied with the room, someone spoke.

"Who's the vixen, Itachi?"

I was really getting tired of being called that. I love my resemblance to a demon fox, but not a female fox. I looked closely at the person lying on the couch and was surprised. He was beautiful! He had burgundy-red hair, tan skin, and burgundy eyes.

"My new servant, Kyuubi Uzumaki." Itachi grabbed my hand, pulling me into his chest gently.

_He may be a pervert, but he's the only pervert who has ever treated me decently. _

"Kyuubi? So that's who he's been talking about."

I looked at the guy in confusion, wondering who he was talking about.

"Hey Deidara! That guy you talk about is here!"

_Deidara? I know that name from somewhere_…

Suddenly a blonde man jumped over the couch and jumped the guy who was lying down. "Who are you talking about?" the man asked, his arms around the guy's neck. He looked familiar, like an old friend. I got a good look at him and gasped. The man had long blonde hair that was partially in a ponytail, teal eyes, tan skin, and a long bang of blonde hair covered his right eye. He was wearing a cloak that was black with red clouds on it.

"Deidara, is that really you?" I gasped, my eyes wide with shock and happiness.

Deidara looked up at me and gasped.

"Kyuubi!" The blonde jumped me, squeezing me to death with his hug.

"Deidara, it is you," I said, hugging him back.

Itachi looked from Sasori to the blonde, who was hugging his vixen, with a confused yet jealous expression.

"Where have you been, Deidara?" I asked, breaking away from the hug. I haven't seen Deidara since last year while on the mission of infiltrating the Sand Village.

"Ahem."

Deidara and I looked for the source of the cough to see an impatient Itachi glaring at us.

"What?" I asked, looking innocent.

"How do you two know each other?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at my innocent voice. I was about to answer him, but was beat to it by Deidara.

"We used to be on the same team. I haven't seen him ever since I got caught on our mission last year."

I looked at him in horror. "You got caught!? But you have the best escape skills than everybody back home! What happened?" I asked, devastated.

"Well, I sort of got lost in the castle and ran into Sasori over there." He pointed at the guy on the couch. "He wouldn't let me go and I slowly began to like him. I decided to stay with him."

I'm happy that my friend found love, but he didn't even tell us where he was! "You didn't even contact us to tell us what happened!" I shouted, bonking the blonde on the head.

"Itai! I'm sorry but it slipped my mind!" the blonde cried, soothing the lump on his head.

"You're dead, Deidara!" I was about to jump the blonde but was caught by an arm wrapping around my waist. I looked up to see that the raven had stopped me from attacking the blonde.

"Let me go, bastard!"

"Sorry, but if you try to kill Deidara, Sasori will kill you. I really don't want my bride to die a virgin."

I blush furiously at this and started to beat him on the chest. "Pervert! Wait a minute, did you say wife?"

"You're going to be Itachi-kun's wife?" Deidara asked, reappearing from his hiding spot behind the couch.

"No. Besides, the raven has two days to pick a bride! He has only spent time with me not his other suitors!" I glared at the Uchiha who was just smirking evilly.

"If the queen said that, she tricked you. Her sons only like males and reject female suitors. You're out of luck," Sasori informed, chuckling at my expression.

"So I'm stuck with this bastard?" I asked, pointing at the raven, my eyebrow twitching.

When Sasori nodded, my life shattered into little pieces. _No way! I'm out of here! _I made a break for it but was hugged from behind.

"Where do you think you're going, my little red head? It was Itachi again with his perverted expression.

"Getting the fuck out of here," I simply said, struggling around in his grip.

"You're not going anywhere my bride. The fun is just beginning." And with that the raven licked the outer shell of my ear seductively.

_I think I'm going to faint. _

And I did.

**_~****_ _~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*_**

**Normal POV**

"You scared him enough to make him faint, Itachi" Sasori chuckled at the male who was picked up by the raven, bridal style.

"I guess I did. It's really going to be fun when I give him the mark."

"What mark?" Deidara asked with an innocent expression. The other two looked at him and snickered.

"You'll find out when I choose my bride."

**_~****_ _~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*_**

**Naruto POV**

I still couldn't believe that raven said that I was his. I don't belong to anyone! Especially to that bastard of a prince! Why did he kiss me? He had no right to kiss me in front of them. The feel and taste of the kiss flooded my mind resulting in my cheeks turning red as cherries. _It did feel good. For some reason when I look at him, I want him to kiss me again…Get that out of your mind, Uzumaki! He may be extremely handsome, but that doesn't mean he isn't a bastard. Let me correct that, perverted bastard. He took away my freedom and I want him to kiss me again! What is wrong with me? Have I gone mad? Maybe they put something in the food. _

"You really haven't decided that he's going to be your bride, so that means he's up for grabs." I snapped my head to the Hyuuga, narrowing my eyes at that statement.

Yes, he was right, but I'm not up for sale for anybody! I guess Kiba was right about one thing. These royal princes just do whatever they want without seeing the consequences.

"He is my bride."

I snapped my head up to the Uchiha to see if he was joking. His expression was serious which both scared and angered me at the same time. I didn't want to be anybody's bride! What angered me the most was that he didn't even ask how I felt. Besides, his mom said that he had two days to pick his bride. He can't choose so soon. Can he? Maybe he can, but I wasn't going to allow that.

"I'm not your bride!" I growled, glaring at the raven.

Once again, the raven ignored me. I hate it when he does that. I really don't care if he's a prince, I'm not going to be his bride. That thought quickly dissolved when I felt myself being lifted off the ground. I wrapped my arms around the raven's neck, scared that I'd fall. I hated being picked up since that accident with Kiba's sister:

I was six years old when it happened. While I was playing with Kiba, Hana sneaked up behind and picked me up. She lost her grip and I fell out of her arms, down onto the ground. It was painful and scary to me. I didn't want to be picked up again after that. Hana was scolded by her parents and yelled at by my mom.

Like hell I was going to fall.

I tightened my grip around the raven's neck and hid my face in his chest to avoid looking down. I examined the way he had me in his arms from the corner of my eye. _Well this is ironic. He said that I'm his bride and now he has me in his arms bridal style. This day just keeps getting worse. _I felt the raven's breath catch but it quickly returned to normal. I must have surprised him.

"He's mine. Stay away from him."

After the raven warned the Hyuuga, he began walking away with me in his arms. We were going deeper into garden, seeing more exotic plants on the way. I sneaked a peek over the raven's shoulder to the two Hyuugas were getting smaller by the minute. _Wait a minute! They're the only people that can stop the Uchiha from doing anything really perverted. While they're over there, the raven's taking me deeper into the garden. That would mean we will be alone together! Nobody can help me when he tries something on me! Hell no, I'm not letting this happen. _

"Let me go, teme!" I thrashed around a few times in the raven's arms, but stopped when I felt his grip slipping. I wrapped my arms around him, yet again, holding on for dear life. I did not want to fall! _If this bastard drops me, I'm killing him when I get off the ground_.

"What's wrong with you? Why did you thrash around, then wrapped your arms around my neck?" the raven asked, looking down at me.

"I don't like being picked up because I'm afraid of being dropped." He raised an eyebrow at this.

"I know it's a sucky weakness, but I can't help it. It's just a fear," I murmured, embarrassed_. I can't believe that I'm telling him this. He might use this as an advantage on me. _But he did the opposite. He set me back on my feet, surprising me. _Why did he let me go? Does this bastard actually have a good side? _

"You should have told me before I did that, you know." He sounded a little bit guilty for a second. Maybe he doesn't want me to be hurt in any way possible. But that doesn't change the fact that he's a pervert.

"Well you did it so fast that I couldn't stop you from doing it. Anyway, what was with the bride thing back there?" I asked, stepping back from him and putting a good amount of space between us.

"I picked you."

"No way! Your mom said you have two days to pick your bride!" I retorted, pointing my finger accusingly at the raven. The raven leaned towards the finger and licked it, causing me to stumble back. He grabbed my wrist, pulled me to his chest, and looked down at me with a smirk.

"There is not going to be a female who can change my mind about you. Believe me, I have no interest in females. So there's really no chance for you," he sneered.

_No way! He's gay?! I just thought he was just teasing me or that he was bisexual! _I put everything together slowly. _Then this means…I'm doom to be this bastard's bride! _

"Let me go! I'm not going to be you're bride!" I struggled in his grip, but he wouldn't let go.

"You have no choice, I own you."

"You don't own me, you don't have anything that proves that I belong to you! This stupid pendant doesn't count," I retorted.

"So I just have to give you something that proves that you belong to me?" he asked raising an eyebrow at my statement. I nodded, not noticing his smirk.

"Well then, I should get to work." And with that, I felt the raven leaned into me and latched onto my neck with his soft lips. I gasped at the feel of his lips kissing and nibbling a spot on my neck. I whimpered when he stopped suddenly.

"I really didn't want to do this until later, but you give me no choice," he murmured looking up at me with his obsidian eyes.

What was he about to do?

Suddenly his eyes changed from obsidian, to ruby red, with three weird dots swirling around his pupils.

_What the hell? _

Without any warning, Sasuke latched on the spot he was working on and bit hard. I gasped in pleasure and pain. For some reason my body felt hot, especially downstairs. I felt like my knees were going to fall underneath me, but the raven kept them from doing that. I tried to push him away to stop the pleasure, but he just pulled me closer to him, resulting in our arousals rubbing together. I moaned when I felt the sensation combined and the intense sucking on my neck. I looked down to see my pendant glowing a golden color. What was with that? But my attention was turned from the pendant to the wonderful things that the raven was doing to my neck. I thought I was going to explode.

He took one more bite and all I saw was black.

**_~****_ _~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*_**

**Normal POV**

The blonde went limp in the raven's arms. Sasuke smirked at the reaction and licked the spot on Naruto's neck softly.

It wasn't a regular hickey.

The Uchiha symbol formed on the blonde's neck where the raven bit, symbolized the raven's partial ownership over the blonde. The only thing he had to do now in order to make the blonde his completely, is to get the kitzune to place a kiss over his heart on the night when he chooses his bride. He had to plan everything just right in order to get the blonde to do that. It was going to be challenging, but fun at the same time.

**_~****_ _~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*_**

**I want you to thank my beta, Jasmine for coming up with the idea about the bite mark^-^ **

**I'm sorry to say that I might go on (Short) hiatus. My mind has been blank these few weeks. I've got some ideas in my mind for the next chapters for my stories but they just don't want to be typed. I haven't even typed a chapter since my last update. I'm busy with going to my aunt's house to see the kitties, Gaia online, being with the family, and volunteering. But don't worry, I'll jump back soon.**

**Please Review! (The joy will help my mind and fingers get ideas^-^)**


	7. Escape and Fiery Blossoms

**Hey everybody! You know when you think your summer is going to start out great but it turns out to be bad. Well that happened to me this week. My boyfreind broke up with me on the internet(Monday or Tuesday. Gaia Online doesn't really have the same time like my computer) and I didn't know cause I went on a vaction to Hilton Head. I just got back from Hilton Head, friday. So I didn't know it for 4 or 5 days while everyone else except my family knew. I come back from an awesome vacation and everything hits me at once. He broke up with me, Jewel Miller, a soccer teammate, was killed in a car accident, and I accidently hurt one of my kitten's paws. I was upset when I read the message so I put the kittens out. I shut the door and heard a loud meow. I opened the door and saw that Mizuki tried to come back into the house. It was an accident but I couldn't believe that happened. I'm okay with the break-up thing but some tears escape when a memory of us comes back to me. So this week has been a bitch...but anyway enjoy the story^-^**

_I thank **mickey8701** for being my Beta Reader!_

_**Disclaimer- **I do not own Naruto(Masashi Kishimoto does). It would be awesome if I did!_

* * *

**Escape and Fiery Blossom**

**Naruto Pov.**

"Excuse me…master Naruto?"

I groaned when I felt someone pushing at me. "One more minute, Baa-chan." I snuggled more into the bed and pulled the covers close to me. I was about to go back to sleep, but a sharp hit to the head stopped me. I sat up straight to see TenTen glaring at me.

"Sorry, Naru-chan, but that was rude of you to call me grandma," TenTen said.

"Sorry, TenTen. Usually my grandmother tries to wake me up and if I don't get up, she forces me to get up by pouring cold water on me, or by pushing me off the bed," I said, rubbing my head in embarrassment.

"That's one hell of a grandma you got there. Well, enough talk about grandmothers; let me see the mark!" With that comment, she leaned in close to me.

"What mark?" I asked.

"The mark that Sasuke gave you, silly," she informed me with a smile while pointing at my neck. "Wow! An actual Uchiha marriage mark! And it's for a boy! I'm so lucky to be working for a royal family!" She clasped her hands together in excitement, eyes sparkling in joy.

I didn't exactly feel the same way. I jumped up from the bed and ran in front of the mirror. I looked closely at my neck to see three black dots that looked similar to the Uchiha's famous Sharingan. _How in the hell did he give me this! _Suddenly recent memories from the garden flooded into my mind. I blushed furiously at the memories, especially of the bite. _Oh My God! I can't believe he did that! Like hell I'm _

_marrying that bastard. _

"Hey, TenTen, does this mark mean that I'm his fiancé?" I asked, looking at her in fear.

"No, it only symbolizes partial ownership over you. The only thing that can complete it would be you placing a kiss over his heart. It's sort of like a mating ritual, you'll become soul mates after all of that is done. Unfortunately for you and your brother, you two came the week they had to choose their mates."

_Shit! We need to get out of this place! There's no way I'm going to be a perverted Uchiha's wife…I mean, husband! If I wanted to get married, I would marry a girl like Hinata Hyuuga! That's it. I'm out of here. _

"TenTen?"

She looked at me with that 'I'll serve you anything,' look. "Yes Naru-chan?"

I opened the window and looked down. It wasn't that high, so I knew that would live. _I'll come back and get my brother later. _I put a foot on the window sill and winked at her. "Tell that bastard that he can find another play thing! I'm out of here!" And with that I jumped out of the window. I started running as soon as I hit the ground. _Being a thief has it's advantages. _The only thing I didn't count for was losing my balance and ending up in the bushes.

"Damn," I murmured, trying to pull myself out of the bushes.

"Well, that wasn't a good landing, was it?"

I looked up to a young woman, with short pink hair, wearing a simple white dress. She was sitting at a table with a giant umbrella attached. "Y-Yes, it was. Not one of my best landings, but hey…no broken bones." I comment with a silly grin. I tried to get out of the bushes again but it was no use. I fell even deeper into them.

She saw my dilemma and got up from her restful spot to help me. She gave me her hand, and in the process, giving me a better view of her. She had luscious pink hair, dazzling emerald eyes, and creamed colored skin. She was indeed beautiful. I hoped she was as beautiful inside as she was on the outside. I took her hand and she pulled me up from the bushes. "Thank you," I say to her with a blush.

She smiled. "I don't get to see many angels. I guess today is my lucky day."

I stared at her, flabbergasted.

She lifted her hand and slowly ran her fingers through my hair. "My friend, Ino, would be so jealous of you. You got what most girls would die for. She's a blonde like you, but she's a platinum blonde. Her eyes are a dull blue while yours are bright like the ocean."

_Weird, I'm being complimented by a complete stranger. Who is she? _

"So what's your name?" she asked with a smile.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. What's yours?"

She looked a little bit shocked but quickly recovered "My name is Sakura Haruno."

_Wait a minute! She's the princess of the Hidden Leaf village! If she's a princess, then that must mean that she's a candidate for Sasuke! I've heard so many things about Princess Sakura; she's smart, beautiful, nice, and everything a man wanted in a woman! Maybe she can change Sasuke's mind about the marriage! _I look at her with sparkles in my eyes. My savior. Sakura just raised an eyebrow at this.

"By any chance, are you and your friend competing to be Sasuke's wife?" I asked with my hands clasped together in glee. One would have thought that a ray of sunshine would come across her face but that didn't happen. Instead of a ray of sunshine, a dark shadow fell upon her face. "Umm…what's wrong?"

"Ino is competing to be his wife, but I…I'm being forced to." She answered with a scowl.

"Forced?"

"Don't get me wrong, Sasuke's hot, but he's a jackass. I knew him since we were little. Besides, I have a fiancé; his name is Rock Lee. He's not much of a looker, but he's a sweetheart. My parents don't like him; they want me to marry someone like Sasuke. Heh, which will never happen."

This woman is…awesome! _Not all the ladies love you, teme. _"So what are you doing here…Naruto?" A confused expression came upon her face as she spotted the necklace around my neck. I fidgeted, not wanting to tell her about Sasuke. She was about to say something until shouting interrupted her. She smiled. "Oh! Speaking of the jackass, here he comes with a group of guards and…Ino?" She saw the look on her friend's face and chuckled, "I guess her evening with Sasuke has been cut short."

I just stood there in fear and shock. I forgot that I was suppose to be escaping. "I have to go, Princess Sakura!" I started running as fast as possible.

"Stop where you are, Dobe!" Sasuke commanded with his sharingan swirling madly. Suddenly, my body stopped all movements. I wanted to rip that asshole apart. I looked down at the necklace and scowled. _I hate this damn necklace. _Soon enough, Sasuke and the guards reached me and waited for their master's command. When he was sure that I wasn't going anywhere, he called the command off. I could finally move freely. Before Sasuke could open his mouth to speak, Sakura ran up to him, and smacked him upside the head.

"What the hell, Sakura!" Sasuke growled, rubbing his head in pain.

"I should be asking you that same question, Sasu-chan! Why in the hell are you chasing this boy? And why does he have that necklace on?" Sakura scowled, pushing me behind her.

_Sasu-chan? Ha ha. Who's the girl now, teme? _"Don't bring idiotic names from the past into this conversation, Ms. Billboard Brow!" Sasuke smirked knowingly as Sakura's face flushed in anger. "He's my fiancé, but I still have to break him"

_This guy's actually_ asking _for me to kick his ass! _

"I am _not_ your fiancé! I'm just a thief who was captured by you, and forced to become your personal servant! I didn't even ask for any of this!" I growled, pointing at Sasuke in anger.

Sasuke just sent me a glare while Sakura had a shocked, yet intrigued, expression. She looked at my neck and smirked. "You actually had to _force _this boy to be your fiancé? I thought you said that, besides me, you can get anyone to fall for you? I guess not," Sakura chuckled as Sasuke flushed in embarrassment.

I clasped my hand over my mouth in order to stop the pending laughter, catching the eyes of Sasuke and Sakura in the process. "Don't even think about laughing, dobe. You really have no room to talk. Those kisses that I gave you do affect you. Don't think that I have forgotten about what happened in the garden," Sasuke snickered, knowing that he touched a nerve.

I gripped my head in anger and tousled my hair violently. _This guy is the most annoying, perverted, antisocial, possessive, and evil teme! So frustrating! _I released my hair and threw a well aimed punch at Sasuke's face. I watched as he hit the ground four feet away from me. I smirked. _That's going to leave a bruise. _

"Prince Sasuke!" The woman named Ino squealed in fear.

"Served him right," Sakura murmured.

My victory didn't last long. The guards got a hold of me while someone helped Sasuke up. After brushing himself off, he…smiled and walked over to me? _Question mark? Why the hell is he smiling? _"You're supposed to be mad, not happy, you retard!" I yelled at him, frustrated. Once he was in front of me. I could see that his eyes were filled with anger but interest as well.

"I'm smiling for two reasons. One, is because I love the fact that my fiancé has some fire in him. Two, is because you just made me officially pick my bride," he said in satisfaction. "The mark was just a symbol of partial ownership in the marriage ritual. It sort of means that I was still thinking about choosing you as my bride, but now you're my one and only official fiancé." Sasuke answered watching as my face filled with horror.

"B-But wait a m-minute! I have to place a kiss over your heart to seal the marriage ritual! There's no way you can make me do that!"

"I have my ways, Naru-chan. You'll be in my grasp sooner than you think." He cooed before winking at me.

_This guy is unbelievable! And what ways?_

Before I could say anything, Sakura interrupted the conversation. "You know, he does have a life, Sasuke. His family and friends aren't going to just let you take him away from them. You don't even know who his parents are," Sakura warned, trying to convince Sasuke to think about the consequences.

"I'll take care of them when they come and try to take him away. They'll be dealt with the Uchiha way." Sasuke simply said while staring at Naruto intently.

Sakura rolled her eyes and whispered into my ear, "Don't worry; I'll keep you safe from him. I'm going to be here for a while. You'll get used to his bastard demeanor and maybe you can even soften him up a bit. But I can't save you from the marriage ritual; what he desires is you and he'll do anything to get what he desires." She winked at me and walked away.

I felt Sakura's words sinking in as I was hauled away to hell with that bastard.

'_What he desires is you and he'll do anything to get what he desires…'_

* * *

**Kyuubi POV**

As I slowly woke from my peaceful slumber, I felt silk underneath me and a softness that I wanted to stay with forever. I also felt someone poking at my face and giggling. _Who the hell is giggling? _My eyes blinked open to meet grayish, amber eyes which caused to me jump up from the softness and hit the headboard of the bed. Konan was kneeling on the floor with her elbows on the bed and her head in her hands. She was smiling creepily.

"Sleeping beauty has woken up!" she giggled, clasping her hands together in glee.

"Konan, don't scare me like that!" I groaned, annoyed. _I am not a princess... _Suddenly, I remember the recent events that put me in the peaceful slumber. _But I will be if that bastard gets his way. _

"Sorry, but you just looked so beautiful while you were sleeping! I just couldn't resist! You are the perfect bride for Itachi-kun!" She squealed in glee.

"I don't want to be his bride, Konan!" I growled. _Once I see that bastard, I'm going to strangle him! _"Oh! Where is that bastard anyway?"

"He's taking a bat-"she stopped suddenly, cheeks flushing. She was staring at the door while droplets of bloods leaked out of her nose.

"What's wrong Kona-" I stopped when I turned and saw a glorious sight; there stood a dripping wet Itachi with a towel slung around his waist. The Uchiha's toned chest was glistening and his hair looked soft to touch.

_That the damn bastard looks even sexier when wet. That sounded wrong…and what the hell am I talking about! This guy shouldn't be attractive to me! I'm straight, damn it! _

"You like what you see?" Itachi teased.

My eyes grew big and I gaped at him. "H-Hell no! Put some clothes on you pervert!" I yelled, throwing a pillow at Itachi. Who did he think he was? Making me flush at the sight of his body!

"I don't see why you want to hide your true feelings from me. It's very obvious, you know," he huffed before sitting down next me.

I scooted away from him, not wanting him to touch me. He was almost naked with that towel around his waist and I was in his bed, looking practically vulnerable right now. I looked at him and made a face. "If you're talking about love, then you really need to get your head checked. I only feel anger and irritation towards you. Besides, you're too perverted for me." I insulted him, watching as his smirk became a scowl. But suddenly, that scowl turned into a seductive smile. _What the hell does he have planned? _Itachi leaned in close to me, making my breath catch when I felt his hand touch my thigh. He whispered softly into my ear, sending shivers through my body. "So if I stopped being perverted, you would want me? Is that what you mean, my vixen?"

I instantly pushed him away from me while blushing fiercely._ Damn it! Why does he have that kind of effect on me! I hate it this! _"No, that's not what I meant asshole." I pouted, puffing my cheeks out in anger.

"You say that, but do you really mean it?"

I stared at him with a shocked expression. _Did I mean it? No, shake that out of your mind, Kyu! There's no way I'm going to fall for a perverted prince. _While I argued with myself, an arm wrapped itself around my waist. "Eeep! Let go, perv!" I squeaked, wriggling around in his arms.

"I don't want to. You're cozy," and with that, he blew some air into my ear, making me shiver.

"The only reason why I'm cozy to you is because you're half- naked."

"True, but you like that fact that I'm half-naked," Itachi smirked.

"You might seem like a sex god to others, but to me you are just a spoiled brat with a toned body."

Itachi growled at this comment. "At least I'm not going as fast as Sasuke is; he has already put the mark on your brother," he said, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Mark?" I asked angrily.

"The mark symbolizes an unbreakable bond between two people. In other words, the mark symbolizes that your brother is my brother's mate."

"So you're saying that my brother has been unwillingly bound to that asshole?"

Once Itachi nodded his head, I thrashed around in his hold, almost escaping in the process. "No one takes advantage of my brother!" I growled.

"You're not going anywhere. Your brother tried to escape, but got recaptured so now you are both going to be on tight leash from now on."

Silence.

Konan and I looked at him with blushes adorning our cheeks. _Didn't know he was into that stuff... _

Itachi looked at us in confusion until the realization hit him. He leaned into me and licked the outer shell of my ear, causing me to bite back a moan. "If you wanted that kind of stuff, my vixen, you should've told me. I would've had you in a dog collar a second after you told me." Itachi purred in a husky tone.

Suddenly, he was hit upside the head two times. He let go of me and rubbed his head. He looked up at me and then to Konan who was hiding behind her little purple, flower designed fan. "You were being too perverted. You do need to have some limits." she chuckled, hiding her blush behind her fan. I giggled lightly.

"Who are you laughing at, Miss School Girl Who Likes Collar Kinks?" he huffed.

"I do not, you pervert! I just misunderstood!" I hissed, gritting my teeth in embarrassment. I watched as the bastard chuckled. I stuck my tongue at him before getting up from the bed. I then felt a hand gripping my wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I look at him in annoyance. "For future references, Uchiha, stay in gentlemen mode because this red head doesn't like being touched like that. Anyway, I'm going to go see my brother," I snatched my wrist out of his grasp. "Is that a crime?"

Konan chuckled behind her fan while Itachi glared at me. "Well, it might be to my brother since he wants some personal time with his mate, and you are trying to take that from him. And do you really thing that I would let you go alone? You're more experienced than your brother; you may actually have a chance at succeeding at escaping."

"He's my brother and I'm going to see him!" I hissed and ran to the door. Once my hand was on the knob, I was pushed against the door by that asshole!

"Get off me!" I growled, trying to push him off with my body.

"That's not a good idea, kit. I might not hold back if you keep doing that." he purred sexily into my ear. It took a few seconds until I finally figured out what he meant.

"P-Perv!"

He chuckled. "You're the one who started it, kit." Before he could do more, Konan grabbed his shoulder, pulling him off of me. The Uchiha glared at her for interrupting his fun.

"Let him keep his virginity until the mating ritual. And here's an idea, why don't we go out into town? He does need fresh air." She commented, smiling.

Both Itachi and I nodded, fearing the sweet smile. _At least I get to be in the town and not stuck in this place. But I bet that even with loads of people around, that bastard would still try to molest me. Please protect me Konan!_

* * *

**_We have 4 kittens. Two blacks, one tabby, and one that is between white and smokey, raccoon tail, and faint light grey stripes over his body and i think he has some apricot tint to his stripes. _**_Female black_**_-__Kiki__, _**_Male black_**_-Jasper, _**_Tabby-**Tobi,** the other one**-Mizuki(He's the kitten that I accidently hurt). We can only keep one and that's Mizuki.**_


	8. Uzumaki Family problem

Check profile for update on stories. Yes. I'm finally getting rid of my lazy writing self. I miss my stories and readers very much. Some reviews that wanted me to update already or stop coming up with excuses, kind of made me sad. I really hate upsetting and disappointing people. I'm truly sorry. Q~Q

Warning: No SasuNaru and ItaKyuu in this chapter. Just kind of like a background/filler chapter.

Unedited Chapter  
"Uzumaki Family problem"

"Jiraiya!"

A man with long spiky white hair tied back into a ponytail and red lines that ran down from his eyes flinched at the pitchy scream of anger. Shit, why did he always have to get in trouble for those brats' mistakes? He took his itty bit of chance to run, but was suddenly stopped by a kunai that barely sliced his cheek. Damn it all to hell!

"If you even try to run, I'm going to castrate you!" threatened a womanly voice.

He turned slowly to the person of the voice and flinched in fear of the visual. There stood a beautiful woman with long scarlet hair, slender but highly feminine build, violet eyes that looked similar to blue, and… a dangerous scarlet aura surrounding her.

Good grief, she's just like Tsunade… they both look sexy when mad though. "Get that disgusting thought out of your mind," another woman ordered as she walked into the room.

He chuckled to himself and though what a coincidence she showed up too. "I'm a super pervert so it's my job, Tsunade," he proclaimed with a pervy grin. She scoffed and turned to the other woman with a stern expression.

"As much as I want you to do that Kushina, we need to think about this problem carefully. You can punish him after we find your sons'."

Kushina huffed in disappointment while the aura around her simmered away slowly. "But who knows what's happening to Naru-kun and Kyu-kun! What if some bastards captured them?!"

Tsunade sweat dropped at this since she did know where they were and Kushina was pretty much right. Ebisu was the one who told Kushina about her sons disappearing and Jiraiya was the one who was suppose to be looking out for them too.

Surprisingly Tsunade's secret little bird messaged her this afternoon about the Uzumaki's whereabouts. It was very lucky to have a princess as her apprentice. It was not going to be good to break the news to Kushina and Minato about their sons are going to be brides to Uchiha princes'.

Let's just say that the Uzumaki parents weren't really fond of the Uchiha family mostly the male Uchihas. Not really going to get into that story.

"Well Kushina… they sort of was," Tsunade informed in a hesitated tone. Jiraiya self palmed himself in the face knowing that he was in some deep shit now. It took a few seconds before Kushina lunged at Jiraiya with her claws out for the kill.

"You were suppose to watch them, you fucking idiot!" She screeched while shaking the man like a ragdoll. Jiraiya just grinned like a maniac at the woman manhandling him.

"Awe come on Kushina, you know I can't resist the advances of lovely ladies," he chuckled in a perverted tone.

Both of the women looked at him like he just lost his mind. Although he lost his mind when he lost his virginity at the age of 13, Tsunade thought. That was one mission she should've gone on with him.

"Some dumb sluts are more important than my sons! How dare you!"

"Kushina!" a soft, sturdy voice spoke out in a dominant tone. Jiraiya and Tsunade watched concern replace Kushina's rage. She gently released Jiraiya before walking toward the figure and into their arms.

"Minato, please castrate him." She murmured glaring at the horrified victim.

Really how are you going to lose two boys whose mother would slice your dick off in a second? He should've known better thought Tsunade.

"Let's not get drastic, hunny. Besides I'll deal with him later" Minato cooed in a loving voice while his eyes had a glint to them like a sadist's eyes. She pouts at her fun being ruined but kisses him lovingly. She didn't hate Jiraiya, but his idiotic adventures always got her sons in some kind of trouble.

What the huge difference was that usually her sons got out of the trouble easily but something happened to them this time. She had a disastrous feeling about it. So of course she's going to go ballistic on the man.

Her sons were her pride and joy. She was horrified at first when they wanted to follow in their parents' path of being thieves. But that path seemed life fulfilling to her sons.

Although Naruto seemed a little childish in the arts of thievery than his brother, Kyuubi, who was more advanced in thievery. To put it in family terms, Naruto was just like Kushina while Kyuubi was advanced like his father. It wasn't their fault that they're so loud and obnoxious.

Genetics, people!

Naruto got his looks from his dad while his personality was from her. Kushina got her personality from her….her looks from her….well she was just the oddball. Nevertheless, her sons had a knack to go to on some impossible missions like trying to steal Subaku's prized sand gourd that was the source of their power over sand. They were of course the sand kingdom.

It was a good thing that the king's son, Gaara, took a liking to her adorable Naruto or those two would've been killed. Naruto had that aura that warmed people's hearts and leaves a deep impression on people.

The only bad thing about it was that it attracted some unwanted attention like molesters or secret admirers. One of those admirers was Gaara. She just hoped that Naruto will let him down gently.

Kyuubi was a different story. He knew how to refuse or protect himself in a mannerly way rather than trying to kick the shit out of the molester. Yet if he was trapped in a difficult situation, his fuse would set off like fireworks. It was terribly fun to find the person in the act of messing with her sons.

Let's just say she did some horrific things to them that shouldn't even exist. She chuckled at the images of her perfect torture for the people who have her sons. Her twisted thoughts were interrupted by Minato's fingers caressing her hair. He knew that always calmed her. She held back a whine when he stopped and turned his attention to Tsunade.

"Tsunade, do you know who has them?" he asked watching how Tsunade flinched at the question. He knew that whatever information she had was going to torture Kushina. "…I'm very sorry to inform that the Uchiha royal princes' has them and…." she watched as Kushina turned pale as sheet while Minato just bit his lip in anger.

"What else, Tsunade? Spit it out!"

"Soon they are to be brides of the Uchiha princes'." She answered in a shaky tone, her amber eyes showing deep sympathy to the couple.

"I'm having my little bird staying there a little longer and watch over them. She has declared the Naruto is the bride of Sasuke Uchiha while his brother is the bride of Itachi Uchiha. It seems that both of the princes' have a possessive obsession with them and are very keen on quickly making them their soul mates."

Minato looked down at his trembling wife, wanting to wipe away those past memories that haunted her. Yet he knew the memories were never going to rest until they confronted the source of the problem.

Kushina slipped out of his grasp, her trembling came to an immediate stop while her dark aura busted out of its confines and filled the air in the room. Everybody froze in their place when she looked up with fiery, pained eyes. It was horrifying and saddening to have Kushina in a state of hatred and pain.

"You've got to be kidding me right! There's no way in hell I'm going to lose two more of my loved ones to some demons like Uchihas! One was enough but this time, the Uchiha clan has crossed the line!" She boomed making everyone jump in fright.

Everybody in the room knew of her hatred for the Uchiha clan, mostly for one male. Tsunade still didn't know why the boys were still in the Uchihas' grasps either. **That****person** would've noticed that they were Kushina's sons or would've been told by the boys themselves. They had a knack for sprouting their name often.

**That person** should've released them somehow. The question was why not? People would think she was going overboard but if they knew about that past and how much she loved her sons, and then they would understand. She watched Kushina's rage be replaced by pure coldness and a hint of amusement. Good lord, this woman was worse than Tsunade and her little bird.

"Minato, I want to go and have a personal meeting with the Uchiha clan. If they don't release our sons then we will be forced to have every single thief from all the kingdoms force them to release our sons," she demanded in a cold reformed tone. Nobody went against her demand knowing what the consequences would be.

With that demand, she left the room followed by Minato who was trying to soothe his wife. Tsunade turned to Jiraiya who was just standing there with a blank expression. "You finally fucked up this time, Jiraiya," she commented bluntly. She took her turn to leave but stopped when she heard shuffling behind her in the shadows.

"Shizune., no wonder you find me in the act of drinking while working. You're very sneaky and quiet. Or just plain lucky." She joked with a weak laugh.

"No, you just don't pay that much attention anymore."

"So very true. So what do you want?"

"I want to ask a question about this ordeal."

"Ask away."

"Tsunade, who did the Uchihas take from her?" Shizune asked walking out from the shadows, frightened by the ordeal that was over. Tsunade was silent for a minute but then answered in a low weak voice, "Mikoto Uchiha."


End file.
